


odds

by EBOYMIYA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALWAYS GAY PANICKING ATSUMU, BEAR WITH MY TAGS, Everyone is chaotic, Foreplay, Hand Job, KITA CONFIDENT GAY SHINSUKE, M/M, SWITCH!ATSUKITA, atsumu is totally pain in the ass, implied sex, implied sunaosa, make out, pining but its on flashback, someone save inarizaki from atsukita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBOYMIYA/pseuds/EBOYMIYA
Summary: It's been one week since Shinsuke said yes to Atsumu being his boyfriend, it's been one week since Atsumu can't function very well to the point Osamu thought he lose his twin brother and it's been one week since the whole Inarizaki team lose their shit when they found out Atsumu made Shinsuke as his boyfriend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Kita Shinsuke, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	odds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! uh.. so this is my VERY first fan fic I don't know if this will contribute for the ATSUKITA nation, but I haven't read any new fan fic of them that's why I decided to try finishing this story.... bear with this one because my stories are only good in my imagination hdssdjdsgsdhfgdsgfds and if ever someone read this yes I had a very hard time thinking what should be the title, so if the title doesn't fit with the plot or with the whole story..... just don't mind about it HSAHGHASHASHAH. Anyway, thank you in advance for those people going to read this. Highly appreciate to see some opinion whether it's good or bad :)

It's been one week since Shinsuke said yes to Atsumu being his boyfriend, it's been one week since Atsumu can't function very well to the point Osamu thought he lose his twin brother and it's been one week since the whole Inarizaki team lose their shit when they found out Atsumu made Shinsuke as his boyfriend. Not that they against with it, they just didn't expect that Shinsuke will easily fall for Atsumu, well he is one of their popular and maybe somehow a mischievous setter. But, they already knew that Atsumu is serious on what he feel to Shinsuke the only thing that they request to the couple is they don't want to see them making out every single time after their practice. Rintarou was the first victim and none of the others want to experience that nightmare.

The whole one week was like a dream or maybe it was a daydream, because usually Atsumu like to daydream about how Shinsuke looks pretty under the sunlight, how effortless he pulls out that graceful yet powerful movement every time he serve and how perfect his height for him to give the older guy a forehead kiss. Atsumu thought he will only love Shinsuke from a far, but when Osamu and Rintarou can't longer hold seeing this sickening pining of him they set up the two to clean the whole gymnasium. They knew that Shinsuke will never turn down this offer because no one can surpass him for being the most dedicated guy on cleaning.

So, at the end, Atsumu doesn't has any choice but to confess what he really feels to the silver haired guy,  "Kita-san, there's something I need to confess to you." Atsumu said more like mumbling as he looks down on his own fingers, fidgeting. Shinsuke just give him his usual intimidating gaze yet somehow it made Atsumu feel relax a little, "I... I like you. I like you for a long time till it hurts every time I want to try to say it to you." The words just came out so easily, he expected a monotone voice saying he doesn't feel that way but when two arms wrapped around him and a quiet voice saying, "took you long enough to say it to me. I like you too, Atsumu." And the rest was a history.

* * *

"You can't just stare at it expecting your own phone will type a reply to Kita-san's message." Osamu said while hiding his expensive pudding somewhere in their kitchen. "That's easy for you because it isn't your life on the danger line. It's mine!" Atsumu shouldn't freak out after reading Shinsuke's message asking him if they can watch a movie in cinema, that's what couples do. Go on a movie date. So why is he freaking out right now? "Dude, stop freaking out I thought this is what you like? Have an official date with Kita-san because obviously you two are a couple." Sometimes Osamu just want to be a deaf just for one day so there's an excuse not to talk to Atsumu or listen to his rants.

"This is my first date my FIRST date I don't want to ruin this." Atsumu slumps himself on the sofa followed by Osamu who's now choosing another Netflix series to binge watch. "You're definitely gonna ruin it if you continue being like that. I don't know what Kita-san sees on you, but uh just continue being yourself and you're good to go." He said it like it's a fact and instead of throwing insulting comment to Osamu, Atsumu just tap his twin brother's shoulder as a sign of his appreciation and get ready for his date.

_"Can I go there now?"_

_"Yup, Atsumu just left."_

_"Okay. See you."_

_"Take care, Rin."_

_"I will, baby"_

  
◪◪◪

Shinsuke was a little bit- no, he was too early for the time he said to Atsumu. He doesn't want to give Atsumu that kind of first impression for their first official date, so he decided to be one hour early and he expected that Atsumu will be late for a little (hoping for it). So, when he saw a tall blonde guy walking– running towards him he couldn't help not to smile wider than the timid smile he always shown to others.

"Hey, am I too late for our first date?" Atsumu said while catching his breath. Shinsuke shake his head, fixing some strands that blocking his view of those golden eyes Atsumu got. "Nope. Well I'm kinda early like one hour early, but it's okay." He might did some research on what couples do so he slowly grab Atsumu's hand and intertwined his fingers with Atsumu's and if that wasn't the fluffiest thing Shinsuke did to Atsumu then he's ready to fight for it. "What kind of movie do you want to watch?" The older guy asked, eyes on the screen where it shows the movies available for today. "Anything you like, Shinsuke." It didn't take a minute for Shinsuke to look quickly at Atsumu, because this is the first time he heard from the younger calling him by his first name and that made him feel something inside him that he can't quite explain.

Atsumu doesn't realize that he called Shinsuke by his first name so he immediately said sorry to the older guy, but Shinsuke just chuckled. "You know you can call me Shinsuke. I think I like hearing your voice calling me by my first name." Shinsuke confessed and there's a tiny bit crimson shade visibly on the older's cheeks. 

_"I did it... I made Kita-san blushed. Fuck. I need to calm down! Damn it, Atsumu. He's so cute and pretty. I want to fucking kiss him right now."_

"Atsumu?" By hearing Shinsuke's voice he snap from his thoughts of kissing Shinsuke's beautiful yet sinful lips, "maybe we could try watching a SciFi movie. If that's okay to you?" Atsumu just nodded at the older guy and afterwards they now inside of the cinema.

There's only few people watching with them since it's kinda bit of late evening, he doesn't mind if it's too crowded or not but what made him feel nervous is there's no one near with them. He turned around to look where are the others sitting, most of them was on the upper floor. "So we're the only ones who were in this area..." He said to himself, he can't figure out why it made him nervous it's not like Shinsuke was a random guy he met. He shrug that uneasy feeling he got when the movie started.

Atsumu wasn't expecting that the movie picked by Shinsuke will make him gave his full attention on it that he doesn't heard Shinsuke calling him, there's only one popcorn for the two of them because the guy selling it keeps on hitting Shinsuke so to give him a taste of his anger, Atsumu just bought one popcorn. As the scene of the movie gets intense it's natural to jump off his chair, but that wasn't because of the scene in the movie; it was Shinsuke's hand on his thigh. "I called you many times to handed me the bottled water but you were too caught up on the movie." Shinsuke said without leaving his gaze on the big screen, Atsumu mumbled a sorry and gave the bottled water to the older guy expecting him he will receive it by his hand on his thigh. But Shinsuke reach it with his other hand. 

_"Relax Atsumu. It was just a hand. Shinsuke's hand to be specific. Shinsuke's hand on my thigh, on my FUCKING THIGH. PLEASE NO BONER PLEASE NO BONER PLEASE NO BONER PLS NO-"_

"Why are you sweating? Are you okay?" Shinsuke asked as he turn to the side where he can look clearly at Atsumu's current state, "y-yes I'm okay! Maybe the air-conditioning was quite low on this side." He hopes that Shinsuke didn't heard how nervous he was just by answering his simple question and the fact that Shinsuke's hand is still on his thigh doesn't help him to think straight. "Okay, if you need anything or you feel uncomfortable just let me know." Shinsuke replied. It should make him feel relax but after Shinsuke said that he give Atsumu much hard time to calm as he felt that light squeeze on his thigh.

◪◪◪

As the movie goes along Shinsuke's hand remain on Atsumu's thigh. At first it was simply on top of his thigh but after few minutes it's slowly crawling upwards on his inner thigh near at his... "Kita-san?" Atsumu shouldn't bother by this but the fact that Shinsuke usually isn't the first one making a bold move like this make him nervous and turn on at the same time. _"Odd... very odd."_ Atsumu thought.

"Kita-san..?" He doesn't has enough courage to look at the older he let his gaze stick on the big screen and he knew that Shinsuke also doing that, he didn't get any answer from the silver haired but Shinsuke's hand was getting closer at his private part and when he almost feel Shinsuke's fingertips the older retreated back his hand.

It was like Atsumu been splashed by a cold water at his face. "What was that for???" Although the younger seems confused and disappointed Shinsuke didn't give him a glance, "it's Shinsuke for you." with that Atsumu mentally punch himself for forgetting what Shinsuke said earlier. "I'm sorry, Shinsuke." And just like that Atsumu felt Shinsuke's hand on top of his now hard clothed dick. "Fuck." Atsumu cursed under his breath, there wasn't anyone around so when Shinsuke starts to caress Atsumu's clothed cock he try his best to remain silent and keep on watching. He doesn't know how Shinsuke doing it looking like he isn't giving him a hand job right now and that double up how turn on he is right now, Shinsuke's hand putting much force now on caressing Atsumu's dick. His hand lightly groping on Atsumu's clothed cock made the younger fall his head back, he doesn't need to turn to his side to see Atsumu's reaction so to get more of that.

_ "So this is what he looks like while getting a hand job." _ Shinsuke thought because usually Atsumu is the one doing it for him, he suggested that they can do it together but Atsumu declined it. _"I can handle myself Kita-san. You're supposed to be feel relax so... let me just do it for you, okay?"_

Shinsuke slipped his hand inside of Atsumu's pants, making the younger lad gasps. "Just keep on watching." Instructed by the older, he can feel how much precum Atsumu releasing just by rubbing his dick earlier. Shinsuke grabs the tip of Atsumu's cock to pump it for few second earning another series of moan from the younger, after that his thumb spread those precum around of Atsumu's hard cock and starts to pump it in up and down motion. "Fuck. Shinsuke." Those were only words that Atsumu can say, his hips starts to move forward as the pleasure increase given by Shinsuke. As when he can almost feel the peak of it Shinsuke stopped.

"What? Shinsuke-" the older immediately unbuckle Atsumu's pants, he wants to stop the older guy due to the fact that someone might caught them, but he doesn't has enough energy to do it. So, the view now for him is Shinsuke leaning down, pressing his own lips on the tip of Atsumu's cock it's too much for him to look. But he doesn't want to miss how Shinsuke's lips getting blissful by his precum, the silver haired parted his lips slightly as his tongue run around of Atsumu's shaft he give himself a time to make it wetter by his own saliva before he slowly put Atsumu's shaft inside of his mouth. At first Shinsuke twirls his tongue around the tip of Atsumu's cock and later on he starts bopping, "Shit. I-I didn't know you were so good at this, Shinsuke." Atsumu finally loses his control, his hand gripping on Shinsuke's hair as he controls Shinsuke's pace.

He let Atsumu control him, he tried to go deeper but he got choked on it that make Atsumu stop him. "Hey." Atsumu pulling out his cock from Shinsuke to let the other catch his breath. "You don't have to try do that if you can't." He gets tissue from his bag to wipe the string of saliva running down on Shinsuke's chin, as much as, he hates getting stop by. He doesn't want to see his own boyfriend getting choke from his dick. "I thought I can do that after watching several gay pornography." Shinsuke said as if it's a normal task. Atsumu just laugh after hearing that and he's glad that he can finally cover his dick, because the cold just made it stiff. "Let me show you how you properly do it."

◪◪◪ 

The two of them headed at the restroom luckily no one's checking if there's some people staying too long inside of the restroom. So as they entered the cubicle Atsumu can't no longer hold, he quickly pressed his own lips against Shinsuke's. The kiss was rough, their hands all over each other's bodies. Atsumu spreading Shinsuke's thighs by his knee and pressed it against Shinsuke's clothed member then the older unconsciously grind on it as the kiss getting deeper. Atsumu licks Shinsuke's lower lip and sucks on it too hard to make the older moan his name, giving the younger a chance to slip his tongue inside of Shinsuke's mouth. Atsumu tasted every corner of Shinsuke's before he sucks Shinsuke's tongue, his own two hands gripping tightly on Shinsuke's waist pulling him down to make him grind harder on his knee just make Shinsuke go light headed.

"A-atsumu." Hearing Shinsuke calling him that way just want him to fuck him so hard, but he won't do that here. His lips left Shinsuke's lips went down on the older's neck and planted butterfly kisses around of it, "you really do like kissing me there." Said the older guy in a husky voice, "Well... I like to show everyone that you are mine." Atsumu replied then he sucks the pale skin of the older until it resulted a red mark. Atsumu kisses Shinsuke before he kneeled down to unbuckle the older's pants, looking up to see Shinsuke's expression how those hooded eyes waiting to see him do the work. After pulling out Shinsuke's pants and boxer from him he can see how hard his boyfriend, the precum continuously dripping from the tip of Shinsuke's cock. He stick out his tongue first lightly licking Shinsuke's shaft that made the older impatient, "fuck it, Atsumu. Stop teasing me." This is the side of Shinsuke that make him turn on most.

He sucks Shinsuke's shaft while twirling his tongue around of if, he keeps on sucking it too hard that it release lewd noises. Shinsuke was about to say something, but the way Atsumu giving him a head just made everything seems blur for him.  As for Atsumu, this is the first time he's giving Shinsuke a head, usually they're just making out and doing hand job (but doing it for Kita only). He doesn't mind if he's usually the one doing these things for his boyfriend, he likes pleasing Shinsuke, loves to see that lewd expression painted on Shinsuke's face and the way his voice moaning his own name. It feels like he already won in their upcoming spring tournament. 

While he's sucking the other's shaft  Atsumu slowly pushing Shinsuke's whole cock inside of his mouth that just made the older moan his name again. Shinsuke grip on Atsumu's hair as the younger starts bopping his head fast enough to drive him crazy, the hotness he felt inside of Atsumu's mouth lead him to buckle his hips forward matching Atsumu's pace.  Atsumu can feel the tip of Shinsuke's cock hitting the back of his throat repeatedly causing himself to leak lots of precum. He can't help not to touch himself, so he pump his own cock in a pace how Shinsuke fucking his mouth. His other hand groping on Shinsuke's balls and he can feel the way the older's cock twitch inside his mouth. Atsumu repeatedly sucking Shinsuke's cock moaning against on it to add pleasure on what Shinsuke's feeling right now, but after few minutes Atsumu pulled Shinsuke's cock from his mouth.

◪◪◪

"I never thought you're into public sex." Atsumu said, buckling his belt on his pants as he waits for the silver haired guy to come out from the cubicle. "I'm not into it. I only do that for you." Shinsuke replied, eyes fixed on the mirror looking at Atsumu's reflection. The two of them just finished having their first public sex and luckily no one really got time to check for the remaining people inside the cinema, Shinsuke's reply shouldn't made Atsumu stops what he's currently doing. But, hearing what the older guy said made him look confused for a minute. "What?" He should enjoy how Shinsuke look right now, those red marks made by him, how Shinsuke's lips look swollen also because of him and how the usual intimidating aura of Shinsuke turn into somewhat a demure he was the one done that.

Atsumu scratches the back of his neck one of his habits when he's nervous, "It's just that you said you've done it... because of me?" Shinsuke nodded giving him a signal for them to go out now. It's been ten minutes since they came out from the cinema but Shinsuke's answer still lingering in his mind. "Kita-san, I... don't remember saying that I'm into-" and that's the time he remember something, something that was suppose a prank for someone. "Atsumu?" Shinsuke looked at Atsumu with a confused and concerned look, "We're going to meet them. Come on." Atsumu held Shinsuke's hand, ignoring his boyfriend's questions.

It didn't took much of time for the couple to reach the place where Atsumu suggested to meet those people and by the mean of 'those people' it's Inarizaki. "Hello to our lovely couple who gone for their first official date." Said by their libero, Michinari followed by laughter of Hitoshi and Yuto. Aran just sighed standing beside Ren who just nodded as a sign of welcoming Atsumu and Shinsuke. "What's with the sudden meeting, Atsumu" Rintarou asked already looking bored and little bit annoyed (for Atsumu's perspective). "Don't tell me you need to tell us in person how the two of you maybe already did that thing." Osamu commented which made Atsumu starts to ramble nonsense things, giving Michinari, Hitoshi and Yuto a chance to tease their setter by saying,

"Let me guess Atsumu is the bottom because he's been whipped for Kita-san since the first day he joined the club."

"Yea. No doubt about that."

"A bottom and a sub. Damn, Tsumu looking all mighty inside the court but definitely getting on your knees outside the court for Kita-san."

And the rest of the Inarizaki laughed leaving Atsumu digging up for his own grave.

"I'm the bottom." the laughter died. "I let Atsumu fuck me." eyes widen. "We did it two or three times inside the public restroom." and that's how Inarizaki went crazy leading them to get kick out of the cafe.

"Please remind me the reason why do you want us to meet here again?" Aran asked- pleaded on Atsumu because he doesn't know if he can handle so much information they got from Shinsuke which by the looks from the captain it isn't much of a big deal telling to your members that their captain and their setter had a public sex. Yes, that's totally normal to talked about in cafe. Instead of answering Aran, Atsumu went straight at Osamu looking he's about to throw a punch at his twin brother. "Did you really put that paper inside of Aran's locker or not?" Aran's confusion just double up, the others ready to stop the two while Rintarou standing there and ready to film one of Miya twins' petty fights. "Maybe I did? Maybe I did not?" Osamu said with that expression that Atsumu hates most. Showing that he pulled another trick which made his twin brother fall for it again, "Atsumu that's enough and mind to explain what the two of you talking about?"

If it wasn't for Shinsuke he really did punch Osamu. "We–" Atsumu been cut from talking by Rintarou. "They pulled a prank for Aran by putting a paper inside of his locker." Aran is so close on losing his shit, Michinari trying his best not to laugh by looking at Aran. "Making a prank by putting a paper inside of his locker? What kind of prank is that? Are you two starting to get lame." Hitoshi said. "Well on that paper there's a list of kinky things that we wrote." Osamu explained which made Aran starts to become furious "SO YOU TWO WANT ME TO LOOK LIKE A KINKY PERSON?!" seeing how Aran being so flustered reach Michinari's limit of holding his laughter, Yuto writing important notes for next week's Inarizaki volleyball club scandal, Hitoshi joining Rintarou to film everything and Ren just standing there waiting for this to end.

"IT WAS OSAMU'S IDEA OKAY AND I THINK IT'S FUNNY TO SEE YOUR EXPRESSION WHICH YOU CURRENTLY HAVE NOW."

"WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS CHOOSING ME EVERY TIME YOU TWO WANT TO PRANK SOMEONE!!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS MY IDEA? IT WAS OUR IDEA!"

"OKAY IT WAS OUR IDEA BUT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT IT UP!!!"

"AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE THOSE KINKY STUFF!"

"AND YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUPPOSED TO PUT THAT INSIDE OF ARAN-KUN'S LOCKER!"

"I TRIED OKAY! BUT ARAN-SAN CHANGED THE COMBINATION FOR HIS LOCKER THAT'S WHY I ONLY PUT IT ON THE SIDE"

When Atsumu about to throw another complain Shinsuke put both of his hands on the Miya twins' shoulders which made the two freeze and starts praying for their own lives. "Enough with this." The others also become silent as Shinsuke has that expression on his face. "I think I'm getting what is happening here." Shinsuke look at the Miya twins, "the paper you two talking about I saw it." Atsumu and Osamu both surprised of what they heard. "I saw it inside of your locker, Atsumu. When you asked me to give you your extra shirt that's why I thought you're into public sex. I planned this because you're always the one who do something for me."

Shinsuke grab Atsumu's hand holding on it as he look at his boyfriend's eyes, "I also want to take care of you, to do those things for you because I want you to also feel what I feel every time you're doing those things to me." He smiled at Atsumu and kiss him for a minute. "Why do you always making me go crazy, Shinsuke." As the two of them forgetting their own teammates being there Hitoshi made a fake cough to break their little moment. "So all this stuff is about pranking Aran but turns out Atsumu being the one getting prank." Yuto summarize, "it isn't a prank because he got a chance to pop Shinsuke's cherry." Michinari added.

After another hour of apologizing to Aran they bid goodbye to each other, making sure this will end up one of their glorious scandals. Atsumu was about to walk Shinsuke to his home, but the older refused it saying he should go home with Osamu. He knew he can't win with this especially when Shinsuke found out the prank they were about to do to Aran, so Atsumu looking like a puppy who been thrown out wave his hand to Shinsuke as a goodbye and saying 'see you'.

"I told you no one's going to suspect what we did." Shinsuke said as they're both starting to walk, "Osamu been suspicious at me first, but he's also whipped for me just like how Atsumu for you yet it wasn't that so obvious though. And it's still kinda odd that you to pulled this prank with me." Rintarou replied which makes Shinsuke laugh, "it is but you wanted to show me how fun pranking on them so I just grab the chance to see it." The truth is both Shinsuke and Rintarou knew about this prank, they overhead the two talking about it, seeing how Atsumu looking like an idiot while writing those kinky acts, Osamu being so hopeless to put that piece of paper inside of Aran's locker. That's how Rintarou getting a chance to put it inside of Atsumu's locker. Making it show that Shinsuke saw it, thinking those are Atsumu wants to do, so why did these two plan that? Simple, their boyfriends doing pranks so why would they're not going to do it too, right?

"Next target Miya Osamu." Shinsuke just laughed again and nodded at what Rintarou said.


End file.
